A Little Bookshop Magic
by Knight-to-H3
Summary: A lemony cross-over between Ron & Hermione from Harry Potter and Bella & Jasper from HopelessRomantic79's sexy Twilight fic "The Bookshop". You might want to read that one, too, sice it's a hot-hot-HOT story. Pairings: R/Hr and J/B


**A/N:** One of my favorite stories is HopelessRomantic79's Twilight story _The Bookshop_. I'm not a Twilight guy, but she writes the characters as humans and it's like one big soap opera with lots of hot sex, so I can dig it.

Somewhere along the line when we were talking one night, HR and I got to talking about Ron and Hermione wandering into the bookshop and some serious sexiness happening. That's what this is about. So...be warned: There Be Lemons Here!

Thanks to HopelessRomantic79 for not only letting me have some fun with your story, but also for checking things over for me and giving it your seal of approval! You're the tops, babe!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters...they're all owned by their respective owners...who own rights of ownership over their own duly owned creations. ;-)

_**

* * *

**__**A Little Bookshop Magic**_

"How did I let you talk me into this?" the redheaded man whinged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Muggle jacket, shooting his wife a disgruntled look.

"As I recall, Ronald," his bushy-haired brunette wife replied, rolling her eyes and continuing to walk down the sidewalk that was still wet from the rainfall earlier that afternoon, "It was _you_ who talked _me_ into coming…after all, I didn't want to come to the Quidditch World Cup in the first place."

"Well, it's not like Harry could come!" Ronald Weasley said, kicking a rock down the sidewalk, "There's no way Ginny would let him leave the country for a few days…not and leave her home alone to deal with little James the whole time."

"Did it ever occur to you that Harry wouldn't _want_ to leave Ginny on her own with James while he went off to watch Quidditch with you?" Hermione Weasley replied. She heard a snort from Ron as she said this, and when she turned to face her husband, he was giving her a look that said _'Who do you think you're trying to fool?'_ Hermione shook her head in defeat and sighed. "Okay, fine. Ginny would have killed him if Harry tried to leave her alone with James for a few days."

Ron's face split wide into a grin, but Hermione wasn't about to let the issue die. He had made a promise to her and he obviously needed reminding about it.

"Even if Harry couldn't come, you could have still asked one of your brothers," she said, "But instead you talked _me_ into coming with you; and do you remember _how_ you accomplished that feat?"

"Boyish good looks and my roguish smile?" he replied, flashing her said smile.

Hermione felt her cheeks pinken, her heartbeat quicken, her stomach flutter, and a warmth begin pooling in her center. This was her typical reaction to Ron and that dangerous smile of his; but she was not about to tell _him_ that, lest he get cocky and insufferable.

"Actually, Ron, you promised me something of a second honeymoon," she reminded him, "A week to ourselves; no work, no family, no responsibilities, since very soon _we_ won't be able to run off on holidays alone anymore."

Hermione rested her hand on her stomach, where they had only just recently learned a little life was growing. She was pregnant with their first child, and as yet, the two of them were the only ones who knew.

Ron smiled as he watched his wife caress her stomach. The thought of her carrying a new life inside her…a life created out of their love for one another…was very exciting to Ron, and they had made love frequently and fervently since she told him the news. No surprise, then, that he was getting aroused as he watched her.

Hermione blushed deeply when she saw the way Ron was looking at her, and she blushed even deeper when she caught sight of the obvious bulge in the front of his denims. She turned away quickly before the sight of her aroused husband weakened her resolve to the point where she grabbed him by the shirt collar, Apparated them back to their hotel room, and shagged him senseless.

"I don't know about you, Ronald," she began, trying to keep her voice calm and unbroken, "But camping in the middle of an American rainforest for three days is _not_ my idea of a second honeymoon."

The Quidditch World Cup final had been contested between the U.S. and Egyptian national teams, and the Americans were hosting. A secluded area of the Olympic National Park, magically hidden from all prying Muggle eyes, had been set up for the match, and a purpose-built stadium was erected on the spot.

As was typical of World Cup events, wizarding campsites were laid out adjacent to the stadium, and it was in one of these campsites, in a magical tent loaned to them by a friend, that Ron and Hermione had spent three very rainy days.

"How was I to know it would take more than two days before one of the Seekers caught the Snitch?" he asked, moving closer to Hermione so they could talk quietly and not be overheard by any nearby Muggles, "In the semi-finals, Rogers caught the Snitch in half-an-hour. No one expected him and Amin to take so bloody long getting it in the final."

Hermione shot him an arched eyebrowed look that he knew from experience meant _"Language, Ronald."_ He merely rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"I'm sorry the match took so long, luv, but it's over now…so why don't we go someplace else for the remaining few days of our holiday?" he gave her a hopeful, expectant look, "George and Angelina honeymooned in Lost Bagels and he said it was bang interesting."

"We are _not_ going to _Las Vegas_, Ronald," Hermione said in her sternest faux-McGonagall voice, "Angelina told me all about their honeymoon: George spent almost the entire time gambling in the casino."

"Yeah, but he won a load of money, 'Mione," Ron said, fighting a losing battle, "He even taught me the spell he used to make the dice roll whatever number he wanted…_without_ using a wand!"

This bit of information made Hermione stop in her tracks; she looked at him with a mix of shock and indignation.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Need I remind you that, as an Auror, you are a law enforcement official. Using magic to cheat at gambling, especially in front of Muggles, is against the law! As a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, not only am I appalled, I'm --…"

Ron heaved a heavy, exaggerated sigh, cutting across her, "I think you were more fun when worked in your old department. It certainly led to fewer lectures."

When she left Hogwarts, Hermione had taken a position in the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures where she spent her time trying to make life better for house-elves and werewolves and any number of sentient magical creatures without equal rights. A few short months ago, realizing she could do more fore equal rights from within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione filed for a transfer and changed jobs.

"I am _not_ lecturing you, Ronald!"

Ron looked at her and smirked and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…I'm lecturing you; but what you're suggesting _is_ wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ron said, waving a hand at her dismissively, "Even if we don't go someplace to gamble, we should still go someplace fun. I mean, this place is _boring_!"

"It's not boring…it's quaint," Hermione countered.

"It's mental! They named the place after a piece of silverware!"

"Actually, Ron, they named the town 'Forks' in reference to the forks in four of the nearby rivers."

"How the bloody Hell do you know that?" Ron asked, exasperated by how his wife seemed to know _everything_.

She glared at him again for swearing, but answered him nonetheless. "There was a brochure in the lobby of the bed and breakfast, Ron; it detailed the various sights to see around town and gave a brief history of the area.

Following the end of the Quidditch final, Hermione had convinced Ron to spend the remainder of their holiday in one of the small towns surrounding the World Cup site. They were currently staying at a quaint little bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. It was their second day at the B&B – their first was spent _not_ leaving their bedroom – and today Hermione wanted to see what the town had to offer.

"And which of these _amazing_ sights are we seeing now, Hermione?" Ron asked sarcastically.

They stopped walking and Hermione gave him a cheeky smile. Ron looked over her shoulder at the building Hermione was standing in front of. His eyes widened in disbelief; the "amazing sight" she wanted to see was a bookshop.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What? I saw this place when we first came through town," she explained.

"It's a bookshop," he said dryly, "A _Muggle_ bookshop."

"Need I remind you," Hermione said humorlessly, "That I'm a Muggle-born? I happen to _like_ Muggle books, Ron."

"I know you do, luv," Ron said, stepping up and taking his wife's hand, "But do you really want _this_ to be the highpoint of our holiday?"

"The highpoint is us having a few days alone together," Hermione explained, holding tightly to his hand and leading him towards the store, "Doing some shopping while we're here is just an added bonus."

"Easy for you to say," Ron grumbled, allowing himself to be pulled into the shop, "It's not like any of these Muggle shops are going to have anything that interests me."

Hermione clucked her tongue but didn't answer. She pushed open the door and entered the shop, pulling Ron right behind her. A small bell above the door signaled its opening, but the tinkling sound of the bell was drowned out by a loud, lustful, throaty moan echoing through the shop.

"Oh my…!" Hermione gasped, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What the --…?!" Ron's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked over Hermione's shoulder at the spectacle before them.

The bookshop appeared typical of small, independent booksellers; there was a quaint, homey feel to the place, and the ever-present stacks of books were combined with cozy, comfortable chairs to create an environment that was both conducive to reading and downright inviting.

An L-shaped counter ran the length of the shop, and it was this counter that was drawing Ron and Hermione's attention. At the far end of the counter, where the loud throaty moan had come from, a broad-shouldered, sandy haired man was briskly having sex with a pale-skinned, slender brunette woman. He had her bent over the counter, facing away from the windows, the front door, and more importantly Ron and Hermione.

"Harder! Oh God, Jasper! Yes! YES! YESSSSS!!!"

"Bella, darlin', you feel so good!"

"We should go," Hermione whispered to her husband, though her eyes remained riveted to the scene playing out before them.

"I've got a better idea," Ron said, his voice low and husky, his hot, moist breath sending tingles through her entire body as it played across her ear and cheek like some tantalizing tropical ocean breeze. He was so close to her that Hermione could feel Ron's erection pressed against her and she instinctively pushed her bum back against him, moaning softly as she did.

"Tell me…" Hermione urged him, hoping he was about to suggest Apparating back to the bed and breakfast for a full-on sex marathon.

"C'mere…" Ron took Hermione's hand and led her deeper into the bookshop. Trusting her husband implicitly, Hermione followed without a word.

He stopped at the far end of a bookshelf that would conceal their presence from the two lovers behind the counter while affording him and Hermione an excellent view of the naughty display.

"Ron, what if someone comes in?" Hermione asked in a concerned whisper, still watching the couple making love before her very eyes.

"Already on it, luv," Ron said, taking out his wand and casting a non-verbal _Colloportus_ spell, locking the front door of the bookshop. He then cast a _Muffliato_ spell. When that was done, he stepped up behind his wife and reached around to cup her breasts.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped at the familiar and not-unwanted sensation of her husband's hands on her breasts. Her body reacted immediately, her nipples hardening and a sudden warmth and wetness pooling between her thighs.

She wasn't sure if Ron cast some sort of spell on them or not, but the next thing Hermione knew, her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her knickers were gone, and she could feel Ron's incredibly large, incredibly hard, incredibly _naked_ cock rubbing over the cheeks and up and down the crack of her arse.

"Ron," she gasped again, trying not to moan at the sensations blasting through her body, "Not back there…I'm still sore from last time."

"No worries, luv," he chuckled, leaning close and nipping at her earlobe, "I'm just taking the tour of your perfect arse before moving on to your hot little pussy."

"Stop making me wait!" she hissed, moving a hand down to play with her clit as he moved the head of his cock over her bum-hole and then further down until it was pressed against the wet lips of her pussy, "Take me now, Ron!"

Ron absolutely did not need to be told twice. Fitting the head of his cock against the entrance to her pussy, Ron gripped his wife's hips tightly and shoved his cock insider her in one deep, hard thrust.

Hermione cried out in a combined wail of pain and pleasure as the entire length of her husband's massive cock entered her all at once. Luckily, with the spell Ron cast, all the two lovers behind the counter would hear was a mild buzzing noise.

"So tight," Ron grunted between gritted teeth as he fell into a rhythm, pumping in and out of his wife in even, measured strokes.

"So big," Hermione whimpered in response to her husband's assessment of her pussy. She could feel her inner muscles stretching to accommodate his size even after all these years.

"Love you," Ron wheezed as he started sucking on her ear, nibbling at the lobe, "Love you so much!"

"Love you, too-oooh!" Hermione moaned, tightening her grip on the bookshelf in front of her as she began moving her hips back to meet his incoming thrusts.

Hermione had often fantasized, as a teenage girl, of having hot, torrid sex deep inside the Hogwarts library and amongst the stacks of wizarding literature at Flourish and Blott's, and while this wasn't an exact fulfillment of her fantasies, it was close enough.

The smell of books was in the air, and it mixed with the smell of sex in such a way that it served to arouse Hermione more than she could ever have imagined. Add to that the fact that they could get caught having sex in a public place, and that they were watching another couple engage in their own public sex act, and Hermione was nearing orgasm quicker than she ever had before.

"Ron…!" she gasped, slamming her hips back to meet his impaling cock, "So close!"

"Already?" he panted in her ear, surprised by the speed of her oncoming climax, "Sweet Merlin, 'Mione, you must be randier than I thought!"

"Fuck me!" she hissed in response, squeezing her pussy muscles tighter around his cock, "Harder! Faster!"

"Your wish…" he grunted, "My command…"

Digging his fingers into her hips, Ron began pumping in and out of Hermione harder and faster, the sound of their flesh slapping together joining the cacophony of moans, gasps, and heavy breathing that served as the soundtrack to their lovemaking.

"Yes…yes…oh, God!" Hermione moaned, on the verge of climax. Her fingers continued to rub briskly over her clit trying to push herself over the edge.

"Play with…your tits…for me…" Ron panted between thrusts as he continued to suck and nip at her neck. He moved a hand off her hip and slipped it down over the soft triangle of brown curls and then between her thighs to take the place of her own hand.

Hermione was more than happy to oblige Ron, knowing how much he loved it when she fondled herself when they had sex. She pulled her jumper up over her breasts and undid the front-clasp of the lacy red bra she wore, allowing her plump breasts to spill free. Her nipples were hard and begging for attention; attention she was glad to give them.

Ron's finger began drumming rapidly over the stiff nub of her clit, knowing exactly what to do to get his wife off. He looked over her shoulder and watched her pulling and pinching at her taut pink nipples, the whimpers she was making as she did so driving him closer to his own orgasm.

Hermione felt as though she were about to lose her mind. The combination of the thrusts of Ron's cock into her pussy, his fingers slapping wetly against her clit, her own fingers playing roughly with her nipples, and the two lovers having sex in front of her had her so close she could taste it. And speaking of tasting it…

The blonde man…Jasper…had moved away from the petite brunette…Bella…and his big cock was glistening with the girl's wetness. Bella immediately turned around and dropped to her knees taking Jasper's cock into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Bella!!" Jasper moaned in his southern drawl, "Suck my cock, baby!"

"Mmm mmmmmm mmm!" Bella replied from around the hard length of prick in her mouth.

Hermione moaned, wishing she could taste Ron right now, but not wanting him to leave her pussy yet. "Fuck me, Ron!"

He continued to slam into her, the flesh of her arse slapping loudly against his stomach as he pumped into her over and over again. He dug his fingers into her clit, trapping the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it, making Hermione cry out.

"Cum for me, luv," Ron gasped into her ear, "Cum all over my cock!"

The dirty talk, as always, was the naughty icing on the sexy cake, and she could feel the pressure building inside her finally reach its crescendo. Her muscles tightened almost painfully around the cock inside her, and she finally felt her clit give a lurch as her body finally reached release.

Hermione cried out loudly as she came, her pussy spasming in waves around Ron's cock. It was more than he could stand and he bit down on Hermione's shoulder to muffle his own cries of ecstasy as hot jets of thick, white semen shot forth from the tip of his prick over and over again, painting the walls of her overheated pussy.

It took the married couple several minutes to recover their senses, but as soon as Hermione remembered herself, she grabbed her wand and waved it quickly, cleaning herself and Ron and returned them to a fully dressed state…though she could feel that she was still not wearing knickers, and she couldn't help but think her husband had pocketed them…again.

Ron gave her a deep loving kiss which Hermione was more than willing to return. When they broke apart, he was smiling cheekily at her.

"I was so wrong, luv," he said, turning to face the counter where Bella had just released Jasper's very spent cock from her mouth, "These Muggle shops _do_ have things that interest me."

"Prat," she laughed, smacking him playfully in the back of the head.

"I don't think they're in any mood to sell you books today, 'Mione," he said, casting a look at the lovers behind the counter.

"I think you're right, Ron," she replied, watching as Jasper and Bella began kissing, his hands cupping and squeezing her small, perky breasts, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Now you're talking," Ron said with a smile.

"Last one back has to be on the bottom!" Hermione said with a wink as she turned on the spot and Disapparated.

_"Even if I lose, I win!"_ Ron thought as he, too, Disapparated from the small bookshop.

Behind the counter the two naked lovers looked up, the popping noises from behind a nearby bookshelf forcing them to break up their heated kiss.

"Did you hear something, Bella?" Jasper asked, looking around. He was starting to feel a bit exposed, being bare-assed naked at his girlfriend's workplace.

"I think you kissed me so well you made my ears pop," Bella joked, reaching up and caressing her lover's face.

Jasper turned and smile at her. "Mine must've popped too. You're one Hell of a kisser."

"So are you, stud," the petite brunette smiled lustfully, "You got an amazing mouth on you."

"Well, darlin', since you like my mouth so much," he said as he started kissing his way down her body, over her breasts, along her stomach, and down the smooth path towards her hot center, "I think it's time I put it to good use!"

Anything else he had to say was muffled as Bella wrapped her legs around his head and put him to work giving her a tongue-lashing she so desperately desired.


End file.
